Fairy rise in the shadow
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: Un gremio oscuro manda desde las tinieblas a 5 de sus miembros para acabar con Fairy Tail pero muchas sorpresas y heridas del pasado se interpondrán en esos miembros. ¿Podrán las hadas detener los planes de aquel gremio oscuro? ¿Sera que los miembros de ese gremio lograran su cometido?
1. Prologo

***Detrás de un muro de concreto y se ve a la autora con un banderín blanco***

**Se que no tengo perdón alguno por no publicar por meses...pe...pero no es culpa mía! es la universidad! !ese monstruo come tiempo y roba inspiración! pero al menos vengo ya adelantado los fis atrasado ya que salí a vacaciones! wiiiii amada libertad como te extrañe TuT cof cof cof...como decía...para este mes publicare no 1 sino 3 caps de Mas allá de la oscuridad y Beyond the Darkness en compensación por la demora...en fin..**

**Esta historia nueva, se que me mataran por publicar eso y no con los que debo pero antes de eso, digo desde ya que este nuevo fic ya esta prácticamente terminada, no habrá cambio alguno y lo publicare cada 2 semana ñ.ñ **

**Es todo, el prologo es pequeño pero dará idea de lo que se tratara así que, disfruten **

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy rise in the shadow <strong>

**Prologo **

"La venganza consiste en el desquite contra una persona o grupo en respuesta a una mala acción percibida. Aunque algunos de sus aspectos se asemejan al concepto de justicia, la venganza en general persigue un objetivo más injurioso que reparador. Pese a lo condenable que puede ser desde el punto de vista moral o ético, la venganza causa placer a quien la concreta, ya que el vengador suele estar inmerso en sentimientos de odio y rencor. La venganza, por lo tanto, aparece como un desahogo….."

5 personas, un pasado en común…..un solo sentimiento…

Una misión, harán que sus vidas giren para siempre…

El camino al éxito siempre tendrá sus obstáculos, obstáculos que solo tal vez, curen las cegueras del odio, la venganza y disipen la oscuridad de sus corazones…

¿Podrá esas personas completar sus oscuras ambiciones? ¿O será que luz los envolverá y disiparan las nieblas que cubren sus almas?

* * *

><p><strong>Se los dije, es corto pero bueno, los caps mas adelante serán ni tan largos ni tan cortos, no diré cuantos cap tendrá esta historia pero dejo pista: No sera 20 caps ewe <strong>

**Espero reviews, alegraría mucho a esta escritora con sus comentarios ! **

**Bye byeeeeeeee**


	2. Día común

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aqui Anika montando un nuevo cap de este fic...y una grandísimas gracias a treeofsakuras, lcsalamandra y a Guest por comentar! **

**Bueno aqui dejo el cap **

**pd: Fairy tail no me pertenece para desgracia mía...Mashima-sama es el autor...si yo fuera la creadora de FT haria del Nuvia (Natsu x Juvia) una realidad, eso o el Nalu y Gruvia...que? si amo también lo crack ñ.ñ**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy rise in the shadow<strong>

**Cap 2: Día común**

Locuras, desastres, ruidos, risas, alcohol…en fin, otro día más de desorden y típico en el gremio número de Magnolia y quien sabe de Fiore, hablamos de Fairy Tail….el gremio más alegre y conocido por su mayores desastres en la misiones de sus miembros poderosos.

-Vamos cubo de hielo no puedes ganarme- Un pelirosa con bufanda encendía sus puños.

-Ja! No me hagas reír fresitas- Un azabache semisdesnudo con una marca de hada con cola en su pecho retaba al de los ojos aceitunas.

-Chicos cálmense no es para tanto-Un hermosa rubia de ojos chocolates intenta en vano detener la pelea de los 2 jóvenes.

-¿Se están peleando?-Una chica de cabellos rojizos emanaba un aura que te haría helar en un segundo.

-Cla….claro que no Erza, somos amigos ¿Ne?-El azabache sonreía con nervios y temblaba mientras abrazaba al pelirosa de fuego.

-A….aye.

-Hey! No te robes mi frase!-Un gato azul con mochila verde miraba con celos a Dragneel mientras comía pescado, de lejos un chico de cabellos negros al igual que su vestidura y ojos, miraba al grupo del pleito con aburrimiento y fastidio.

-Tchhh esos idiotas.

-Ne…. ¿Qué ocurre Zef-chan?-Una rubia de ojos verdes abrazaba con sorpresa al pelinegro.

-Deja de llamarme así Mavis.

-Deja de enojarte que te harás viejo rápidamente-La chica de nombre Mavis hace un puchero que, a los ojos del ojinegro le pareció tierno, algo que nunca en su vida le diría a alguien.

De lejos una chica de rebeldes cabellos azules adornado con una bincha naranja con flores blanca miraba a la "Parejita" del pelinegro y la rubia, dejando de lado su lectura habitual.

-Que tiernos se ven los 2-Susurro la peliazul con ternura.

-Enana vamos a una misión a la de ya-Un moreno pelinegro con piercengs cogía a la chica de baja estatura y llevándola como costal de papas.

-Idiota bájame!

Mientras los tortolos se van a ver el tablero de misiones, en otro lugar del gremio se sigue aún la riña entre los magos de hielo y dragon slayer de fuego.

-Ahora si te venceré horno con patas.

-Mira quien habla exhibicionista de cuarta.

-¿Pero qué?-El Fullbuster apenas se da cuenta de su desnudez, bueno, casi…

-Gray-sama aquí esta sus ropas-Una chica de hermosos cabellos azules como el mar al igual que sus ojos entrega la ropa que recogió de quien sabe dónde.

-Me pregunto cuándo piensa ese idiota dejar su tsundereria con Juvia-La maga celestial se preguntaba con pesadez.

-Ni idea Lucy pero, tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar de lado su frialdad e ignorancia o ella se ira con otro chico-Titania le dice mientras comía su amado pastel de fresa.

Todos disfrutaban de su día común, pero ellos desconocían del peligro que se ocultaban entre las sombras y en el que pronto asecharía y sufrían con creces...

**En los bosque que limitan a Magnolia**

Era de noche, la luna brillaba con su esplendor, en medio de un lago cristalino 5 personas estaba reunidas tramando planes que pronto se harían luz.

-Ha pasado meses desde que comenzamos con la fase 1 y esos idiotas son ciegos, ja! Me dan hasta risa-Un chico de cabellos azules y ojos negros, vistiendo con un sweater con capucha azul cielo, pantalones negros y sandalias. Miraba con expectación una cadena de plata con un dije de un par de alas blancas.

-Como les dije, mis análisis y cálculos nunca falla, esta misión será rápida-Una chica de gafas, cabello con mechones naranjas, amarrado en una coleta alta, miraba uno de los 3 libros que tenía a su lado y escribía en su amado cuaderno. Vestía un revelador vestido blanco con detalles en negro y naranja, botines negros.

-Como siempre, Leyla-chan tiene razón- Otra chica de cabellos largos, con mechones en azul cielo y verde, adornado en una bincha blanca y decorada con una estrella de mar; vistiendo con la parte superior de un bikini azul con detalles en blanco y lila, una falda blanca de bolados y acompañado con un leggin negro, botas blanca. Hablo con un tono de voz frío mientras comía un helado ¿Derretido?

-Debemos dar el siguiente paso, para dar comienzo la fase 2-Un chico encapuchado comentó sin emoción alguna. Vistiendo con una camisa manga larga gris, chaqueta negra, pantalones holgados y zapatos. De su capucha, se aprecia algunos mechones de cabello gris.

-Draco tiene razón, debemos apresurarnos pero eso sí, hay que ser discretos, esos inútiles confían en nosotros ciegamente. Da pena el hecho de que pronto sufrirán pero…es el precio de la venganza…Fairy Tail pagara por sus actos. Por hacernos sufrir en el pasado…..lo pagaran con sus vidas-Otro encapuchado que apenas se deja ver mechones de cabellos rojo, vistiendo una playera roja con detalles en oro, pantalones negros al igual que su calzado. Sonreía con arrogancia, en sus ojos rojos que brillaba en medio del negruzco paraje que se ocultaba con su capucha brillaban con intensidad….visionando tragedias suyas, donde un paisaje se calcinaban alrededor de ella, lágrimas de dolor mientras trataba inútilmente ayudar a su ser que tanto quiso y perdió, en donde esos ojos miro por 1era vez odio a esa gente que tenía una marca de la hada con cola.

No era el único al que odiaba a muerte a ese gremio, sus compañeros odiaban como nunca a ese lugar que ahora pertenecían. Con asco soportaban los tratos amables de sus integrantes, dando sonrisas falsas, aguantando las ganas de masacrar a todos los magos….pero por su venganza, por cumplir los designio de su maestro del gremio donde pertenecen originalmente, harían las cosas lentas, por el éxito de la misión que pronto entrarían a fase 2.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo, como ven revele una pequeñita parte del plan de Shadown Rising y créeme, lo que pasara mas adelante sera interesante ewe...<strong>

**Un detalle, en este fic agregue a Mavis y a Zeref como miembros del gremio y no como enemigos pero sus magias serán casi parecidas a como vemos en el manga/anime, no diré el porque...es una sorpresa n.n**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios! si no comentan habrá tabla muajajajajaja ¬u¬**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nos vemos en 2 semanas **


	3. Misión clase S Parte I

**Minna! como están? traigo como lo prometido un nuevo cap de ****Fairy rise in the shadow**

**Agradeciendo por sus comentarios a ****lcsalamandra, treeofsakuras y a Guest (plisss al menos dime como identificarte con nombre o nickname)...los que leen pero no comenta también gracias por seguir esta historia un poco anormal (según yo) **

**Disclamers: Fairy tail no me pertenece a mi sino a Mashima-sama! lamentablemente no me pertenece pero alguna lo tendré! T.T **

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy rise in the shadow<strong>

**Cap 3: Misión clase S Parte I**

Era una tranquila mañana en Fairy Tail, donde no había al menos peleas y algarabío pero su gente bebía como siempre alegre, cerca del lugar un gato azul volaba acompañado de su fiel amigo de cabellos rosas y la maga de ojos chocolates.

-Eso en verdad dolió Luce-Se quejó Natsu mientras sobaba el chichón de su frente.

-Lucy es muy cruel Natsu-Happy sollozaba cómicamente mientras sobaba el, también chichón de su frente.

-Eso les pasa por entrar al baño mientras me aseaba, par de idiotas-Caminaba con enojo la Heartphilia que vestía una blusa de mangas cortas ajustada azul, jeans cortos y sandalias.

Ya entrando el trio al gremio, Erza llamo a los chicos ya que el maestro del gremio los solicitaba urgentemente. Una vez en el 2do piso del lugar, en el despacho del maestro estaban Gray Fullbuster, cerca de él vemos a un chico de cabellos azules con una marca roja en su rostro, Gajeel Redfox junto con un gato negro con una espada ubicada detrás de él y usaba unos pantalones verde militar, una chica de baja estatura de largos cabellos azul oscuro que acompañaba una gata blanca vistiendo un vestido rosado con detalles lilas, el pelinegro de nombre Zeref Dragneel (N/A: En este fic será hermano de Natsu n.n) y a su lado estaban la rubia de nombre Mavis Vermilion conversando con Levy Mcgarden.

-Me alegra saber que llegasen mocosos-Hablo un anciano, el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

-¿Viejo y para que nos necesitan?-Pregunto con desdén el hermano de Zeref

-Los necesito a ustedes y los que están aquí para una misión clase S-Diciendo lo último, sorprendió a todos los que estaban en lugar.

-¿Misión clase S? pero viejo no todos estamos capacitados para ese tipo de misiones-Exclamo confundido el hermano de Natsu.

-Además, somos muchos maestro, y ese tipo de trabajos se necesita un número reducido-Levy hablo preocupada de las intenciones del anciano.

-Es verdad lo que dices Levy, pero esta misión fue requerida por el consejo mágico, su tarea es de averiguar las anomalías que estos pueblos han presentado desde hace 6 meses…..la información está en estas carpetas, si lo encuentran, tendrán que detener lo que esté sucediendo y capturar a los responsables…. ¿Aceptaran la misión?

Alguno dudaban pero si Makarov confía en ellos para ir a ese trabajo, no tendrían que negarse…todos cabecearon sus cabezas con un sí definitivo.

-Me alegra que lo aceptaran, prepárense-Luego de esto, los jóvenes que irían a la misión se reunieron en una de las mesas del gremio para examinar más a fondo el trabajo que les fue otorgado. Lucy y su mejor amiga Levy usaron sus gafas mágicas para leer con más rapidez los casos de los pueblos con anomalías.

-¿Me pregunto porque el maestro nos encargó a nosotros esta misión y más si es clase S y entregada por el consejo?-Wendy Marvell, la peliazul de ojos pardos se preguntaba mientras bebía su batido de mora.

-No lo sé pero hubiese sido mejor que solo los magos de ese rango fuesen los indicados de hacerlo-La gata acompañante de la Marvell llamada Charle miraba a la nada con seriedad.

-Geheeeee, no importa, de seguro patearemos traseros.

-Gajeel tiene razón, se me antoja saber que encontraremos para congelarlos.

-Gray, tu ropa-Jella Fernandez, el chico de la marca roja en su rostro, suspiro al ver a su compañero desnudo…otra vez.

-No de nuevo!

-Gray-sama sus ropas-Juvia entregaba nuevamente las ropas del Fullbuster con ojos brillantes

-Ahhhh me pregunto ¿Cuándo Gray le dirá lo que siente a Juvia-chan?-Mavis miraba aburrida al azabache colocarse la ropa.

-Ni idea Mavis, pero tarde o temprano ese idiota lamentara por dejar ir a Juvia-Suspiro cansada la peliroja, ya que más de una vez converso con el mago del Ice maker pero es muy orgulloso para aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Ya entiendo porque es clase S esta misión-Alego la maga celestial mientras se quitaba las gafas.

-¿Qué encontraste Luce?-Pregunto el pelirosa de fuego.

-Lo que sucede es que además de que presentase anomalías en estos pueblos, tiene un gran secreto que ni el mismo consejo es capaz de solucionarlo.

-¿Que secreto es del que hablas Lucy?-Pregunto Jellal.

**Pueblo de Chernobyl**

Era un pueblo muy alejado de Magnolia, las casas de sus habitantes estaban vacías, como si fuese un pueblo fantasma ya que la brisa que pasaba era helada que podría calarse hasta los huesos.

Natsu junto con sus compañeros Happy, Lucy y Erza caminaban los senderos del desértico lugar.

-Esto apesta a muerte…. que fastidio-Repudiaba el pelirosa tapando tanto nariz como boca con sus manos.

-Erza…. ¿Acaso siente lo mismo que yo?-La rubia con rostro tenso le pregunto a la peliroja.

-Es verdad Lucy, una acumulación grande de magia negra se siente cada vez más cerca.

-Natsu no me siento muy bien-El gato alado volaba con dificultad y tenía en su rostro un plasmado de cansancio.

-Aguanta un poco Happy, no podemos fallar esta misión-El Dragneel decidió llevar en sus brazos a su amigo excede mientras por su mente recordaba los motivos de esta misión.

**Flashback**

_**-Ya entiendo porque es clase S esta misión-Alego la maga celestial mientras se quitaba las gafas.**_

-_**¿Qué encontraste Luce?-Pregunto el pelirosa de fuego.**_

_**-Lo que sucede es que además de que presentase anomalías en estos pueblos, tiene un gran secreto que ni el mismo consejo es capaz de solucionarlo.**_

_**-¿Que secreto es del que hablas Lucy?-Pregunto Jellal.**_

_**-Estos 3 pueblos: Chernobyl, Tlantida y Nagaski son cercanos, normales con su gente y economía.**_

_**-¿Pero cuál es el "pero" de todo esto?-Pregunto intrigado el Fullbuster.**_

_**-El pero de todo esto es que desde hace 6 meses, estos 3 pueblos según el consejo mágico, se detectaron grandes cantidades de energía oscura, y luego de investigarlos, su gente desapareció así de la nada y desde ese tiempo, estos lugares se convirtieron en pueblos fantasmas-La peliazul de magia de Solid script miraba a la nada entre esos documentos**_

_**-¿Tan grave es para que el consejo no sea capaz de resolverlo y nos pida a nosotros?-Pregunto desconcertada la apodada doncella del cielo.**_

_**-Con decir que…..miembros del ejército del consejo desaparecían y 3 días después aparecían muertos, demacrados y con este sello en una parte de sus cuerpos-Le muestra una imagen de 2 llaves ensangrentadas.**_

_**-¿De qué será esa imagen?**_

_**-Ni idea Jella, Lev-chan averíguate de ese símbolo.**_

_**-Entendido Lu-chan.**_

**Fin del Flashback**

-No veo nada chicos ¿Y ustedes?

-Nada Lucy-Suspiro pesadamente la peliroja hasta que escucho un quejido.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?

-Este olor…me…me siento muy….-El pelirosa se desmaya junto con su gato.

-Na…..Natsu tienes….que-Titania se derrumbó.

-Mi….minna…..debemos…..misión…-La maga celestial también paso por lo mismo. Una niebla espesa cubría por el lugar mientras un espectro aparecía y sonríe con tanta oscuridad al mirar a los magos desmayados.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**Como ven, los chicos han ido a una misión clase S pero encontraron problemas en ese pueblo...¿Lograran salir de ella y completar la misión? **

**Otro detalle a agregar, Zeref y Natsu son hermanos en esta historia, mas adelante explicare porque lo puse.**

**Espero sus comentarios divinos! **

**Feliz navidad y años nuevo! que el 2015 sea prospero en sus vidas, la de sus familias y amigos! y que su metas se cumplan en el año nuevo! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, nos vemos! **


	4. Misión clase S Parte II

**Etto...H...Hi? *Nota los ojos enfadados de los lectores* Lo siento! no quería retrasarlos pero...este mes no ha sido el mas fácil que ni tiempo para escribir he tenido T.T se que dije que lo tengo prácticamente terminado este fic pero...decidí alargar este cap (fueron casi 10 hojas en work y es un gran logro para mi TuT) pero se presentaron problemas en el camino (padres enfermos, las vueltas del nuevo semestre en la U) de verdad lo lamento! T.T **

**Por cierto, siento decirlo pero, la otra semana entro a clases y ni se cuando actualizare el cap (rezo a Dios, Buda, Kami-sama o hasta las estrellas u Athena que tenga de manera rápida la menos mi portátil) pero haré lo que pueda para publicar mas caps.**

**Mejor lena, al menos es largo este cap en compensación...supongo**

**Pd: Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mi sino al sensei de Happy osea Mashima u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy rise in the shadow<strong>

**Cap 4: Misión clase S Parte II**

Una rubia de mirar de tonos chocolates abría poco a poco sus ojos y ya estando en conocimiento apenas se da cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba. Una habitación a penumbras y solo algunas velas iluminaban. A sus alrededores, muchos estantes con frascos de dudoso contenido y una extraña marca que vieron en los expedientes que el maestro les dio se alzaba en alguna partes de la habitación; la imagen de 2 llaves ensangrentadas. Al mirar a sus lados, estaban sus amigos en el mismo estado de ella, amarados con cadenas que absorbían su magia, a una camilla tanto pies como manos orientados en forma de cruz; le costaba respirar ya que el aire del lugar era putrefacto.

-M….mina….d…despier…ten-La voz ahogada de la Heartphilia hizo al menos un leve de esperanza para que los otros despertasen.

-¿D…..donde….estamos?-Pregunto con dificultad el pelirosa hiperactivo.

-N…no lo sé…pero este olor es asfixiante-Se quejó la peliroja. En ese instante el espectro tomo la forma de un anciano que tenía la misma marca del lugar en su frente.

-Magos de Fairy Tail…los estábamos esperando, es más les esperábamos para comenzar el ritual-Hablo con voz ronca el anciano.

-¿Ri…tual?... De qué est….¿Dónde está…el viejo?-Dragneel intentaba romper las cadenas y reclamar a la persona que apareció pero se sorprendió que desapareciera de la nada.

-Ya…casi-Susurra la rubia concentrándose.

-¿Qué haces Lucy?

-Ya….listo…no es mucha magia lo que tengo pero servirá…ábrete puerta dorada del cangrejo: Cáncer-Una luz dorada ilumina el lugar apareciendo un hombre con patas de cangrejo en su cabeza, lentes del sol y tijeras.

-Ebi…es hora de cortar estas cadenas-Y en menos de 1 min los chicos estaban liberados.

Cáncer regreso a su mundo y los demás buscaban una salida del lugar pero como siempre, Natsu se las ingenia destruyendo la pared de la habitación pero lo que no se esperaban era la aparición de más espectros que comenzaron a atacar. Con la poca magia que tenía producto a las cadenas que cumplían su labor, comenzaron a atacar a los espectros mal formados con sus puños mientras esperaban que la magia regresara a sus cuerpos.

Mientras metros de la batalla, una rubia era perseguida por esas criaturas hasta llegar a un lago que lamentablemente estaba infectado ya que sus aguas eran lodosas y putrefactas.

-Sé que me odiara por eso pero es la única opción que queda-suspira con pesadez mientras saca de su juego de llaves, una en específico.

-Ábrete puerta de la portadora del agua: Acuarios.

**Pueblo de Tlantida**

-Gran abismo-Unos espíritus de lobos deformados arrastraban a los espectros hasta el subsuelo haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Buen ataque Zef-chan-La rubia salta al lado del mago en lo que terminaba de golpear a los atacantes.

-Que no me digas así Mavis-El grupo conformado por Mavis, Zeref, Gray y Juvia se encontraban en el pueblo de Tlantida, que se encontraba cercano a los pueblos de Chernobyl y Nagaski, pero al llegar al lugar fueron atacados por los espectros.

-Ice Maker: Floor/Water Nebula-El pelinegro exhibicionista en conjunto con Juvia derriban a las criaturas.

**Pueblo de Nagaski**

-Tenryū/Tetsuryū no Hōkō (Rugido del dragón del cielo/hierro)- 2 rugidos de los DS despejaba al menos una parte del pueblo infestados de espectros deformados.

-Solid Script: Thunder-Una peliazul de baja estatura atacaba al enemigo. Mientras tanto Lily que estaba en su modo de pelea, blandía su espada a diestra y siniestra para así eliminara a esos monstruos.

-¿Por qué sale más y más de esas cosas?-Se preguntaba un joven con el tatuaje rojo en su rostro, ya que entre más atacaba a esas cosas, aparecían una y otra vez.

_-Jellal, Jellal ¿Me escuchas?_-Se escucha la voz femenina de alguien haciendo que Jellal se escondiera detrás de un muro ahora semi destruido.

-Mavis. ¿Qué ocurre?-Saco una lacrima de comunicación dando la imagen de una rubia de ojos verdes.

_-Necesito que Wendy se dirija al centro del pueblo de donde están_

-¿Pero por qué solo a ella? ¿Qué planeas?

_-Solo mándala y que se lleve la lacrima de comunicación_-Luego de eso la comunicación se corta. Luego de eso, el chico le informa a Wendy lo que la joven Vemilion índico y junto con su compañera Charle se dirigen al centro de la ciudad.

**En un templo **

Lo que tenía algo en común estos 3 pueblos era que se conectaban entre sí por medio de un bosque que daba el camino a un templo que se usaba para rezos y ceremonias matrimoniales, funerales y bautizos…lo que nadie sabía es que luego de los sucesos en esos pueblos, ese lugar protegía un secreto que al parecer, una hada lo descubrió.

-¿Para qué nos llamó Mavis-san?-Pregunto una dudosa Wendy acompañada de Lucy.

-Este lugar es sagrado para los 3 pueblos ya que se conectan entre sí, los une y es el único lugar donde esas energías oscuras no alcanzo.

-No entiendo lo que dices.

-Solo las almas puras pueden entrar a este recinto…y además de que, presiento que los aldeanos ocultaron este lugar antes de esos espectros aparecieran. Tuve que forzar mi magia para que este lugar apareciera….si unimos nuestras magias, puede que la luz aparezca y limpie los pueblos de esos espectros y de la energía oscura.

-Sera lo mejor que hagamos esto pronto.

-Las haditas van a caer, caerán, lo harán. Las haditas van a caer y sus hadas se romperán-Una voz se escuchaba dentro del lugar y de la nada una fuerte ráfaga apareció. Con una fuerza inimaginable rompió una parte del piso de rocas, por suerte las chicas pudieron esquivar el ataque.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Lucy un poco jadeada.

Aquella ráfaga de viento se disipa dando lugar a una jovencita de tan solo 12 años, cabello corto y albino, ojos castaños oscuro, piel blanca. Usando una falda color rosa, blusa amarilla de amplias mangas con encaje rosa y un corbatín amarillo. Pero lo curioso era su peculiares orejas de gatos y una cola, ambas de mimo tono de su cabello y en su mejilla derecha llevaba un dibujo de 2 llaves ensangrentadas.

-Je…así que ustedes humanos se entrometieron sus patas en asuntos que no les incumbe ¿Eh?-Hablo con voz petulante la recién llegada.

-¿De qué hablas? Lo que hacemos es para no haya caos en estos pueblos en el futuro- Hablo seria Wendy.

-Mi nombre es Shargotte, y seré su verdugo haditas de mierda-Con ambas manos invoco unas espadas de viento atacando al trio femenino. La Marvell usa su rugido de dragón para alejar a sus compañeras y esquivar el ataque de la albina.

-Minna-san, hagan lo suyo, yo la detendré.

-Ten cuidado Wendy-Con una mirada seria pero preocupante Mavis y Lucy se alejan de la zona.

-Je….¿Tu sola contra mí? No me hagas reír pero…si no quieres que tus compañeras no vean tu próxima muerte, mejor para mí pero tarde o temprano iré por ellas- Shargotte lame con picardía una de las espadas de viento, mientras que la peliazul veía con seriedad a su rival.

-Tengo 3 palabras que decirte.

-¿Are? ¿Cuáles son?-Sorprendida la enemiga pregunto antes las extrañas palabras de la pequeña.

- Tenryū no Yokugeki (Alas del dragón del cielo)-Un torbellino grande aparece en cada uno de sus brazos, atacando a la chica del frente_-"No me gusta su aroma…tiene que ser una broma….es imposible que esa chica sea…"_

**Cercano al templo **

-Ojala Wendy y las demás este bien-La neko amiga de la peliazul esperaba a las otras fuera del recinto.

Flashback

-¿Es aquí?-Tanto Marvell como Hearthifila miraba asombradas ya que frente a ellas estaba un recinto antiguo.

-Parece que si-Charle miraba con seriedad el lugar, de pronto volteo a ver hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ocurre Charle?-Pregunto un poco dudosa la rubia.

-N…no es nada….Wendy adelántate, quiero averiguar algo que vi por acá cerca-Le dolía mentir a su amiga pero no le podía decir que sentía que alguien las vigilaba…eso y que sentía en su pecho un fuerte espasmo, como si sintiera que no debía acompañarlas.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, adelantase-Ante la mirada dudosa de las 2, siguieron adelante al lugar.

-Sea quien sea sal de allí-Una vez que las chicas la dejaron sola y con voz alta pero un poco segura, la neko albina encara a la nada. Lo que no se espero fue que una fuerte ráfaga de viento la alejara de lugar, a pesar de que Charle tratase de luchar contra aquella corriente provoco unas cortadas en su cuerpo y parte de sus alas hicieran aparición, provocando su abrupta caída al suelo y lamentablemente aquel viento y su causante desapareciera.

Fin del flashback

-Ojala nada malo les pase….ittai esto duele-apretaba con fuerza la neko su brazo que sangraba al igual que sus otras heridas.

De la nada sus ojos abrieron como platos, significando que veía una premonición.

"**Un lugar oscuro que apenas se iluminaba por unas antorchas, una gran puerta con extraños símbolos en ella, 5 personas que emanaba una fuerte energía oscura frente a unas persona, un grito se hacía resonar en el lugar y una voz susurraba en medio de un llanto: ¿Qué te hicimos?"**

Charle jadeo del casación y con una de sus patas se la posiciono en su cabeza. Estaba absorta por lo que vio pero no lo entendía ¿Quién será esas 5 personas? ¿Por qué emanaba esa gran energía oscura? Pero lo que la heló por completo era la mirada de uno de esos 5…. ¿Odio? ¿La mirada de esa persona era de odio? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Susurro con miedo la neko.

**En la planta alta del templo **

"_**Eres maga celestial y yo de luz, tenemos que combinar nuestras magias y canalizarla a esa lacrima negra, solo así podemos eliminar toda emisión de oscuridad de estos pueblos" **_

Tales fueron las palabras de Mavis que junto con Lucy, uniese sus manos y cerrasen sus ojos para concentrar sus poderes y canalizarla en aquella esfera negruzca. Llego a un punto que una luz en forma de láser atravesó dicho cristal, ambas comenzaron a sudar por efecto a que estaba usando toda su magia y los efectos de agotamiento comenzaron a aparecer en sus cuerpos, aun así decidieron seguir para cumplir su misión. Lo que no se percataron era que los espectros aparecieron y se unirían hasta convertirse en un torbellino para lastimar a las chicas.

**Pueblo de Chernobyl**

- Karyū no Saiga (Colmillo del dragón de fuego)-El Dragneel desde el aire gracias a la ayuda de Happy, atacaba a diestra y siniestra a los espectros mientras que Erza con su armadura de la rueda del cielo usaba el ataque de la espada circular al enemigo.

-No creo que pueda durar mucho…mi magia se está agotando-Exclamo la peliroja en lo que atacaba a los espectros.

-Natsu, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo cargándote-Happy susurraba en medio del cansancio, producto del agotamiento de su magia.

-Mierda! ¿Por qué estas cosas siguen saliendo? ¿Qué no se cansan o qué?- Bramo con cansancio el dragon Slayer.

-Tenemos que seguir….por algo Mavis llamo a Lucy, debemos seguir cueste lo que cueste-Invoco a 5 espadas para atacar a los espectros.

-Ok, Karyū no Yokugeki (Alas del dragón de fuego)

**Pueblo de Tlantida**

-Rayos…. ¿Estas cosas no tienen descanso o qué?-Bramo de rabia el pelinegro mientras atacaba con esferas negras al enemigo.

-Ice maker: Sword.

-Wōtā Suraisā (Cortadores de agua)-Mientras los magos de hielo y agua combinaban sus ataques, uno de los espectros con su garras hirieren a Juvia mientras que otros lo hacían con Gray y Zeref.

-Wōtā Dōmu (Domo de agua)-A Juvia no le toco otra decisión que crear el domo para proteger de los ataques del enemigo.

-Mierda…. ¿Qué carajos está haciendo Mavis para irse así de la nada y más en esta situación?- Grito de rabia y adolorido el Fulbuster mientras apretaba con fuerza su herida en el costado de su abdomen.

-Ni idea…pero que lo que tenga que hacer lo haga rápido o estaremos perdidos-Zeref intentaba acumular su magia para seguir atacando.

-Juvia no soporta esto…la magia de Juvia está llegando al límite-Exclamo un poco agotada intentando de mantener con fuerza la esfera.

**Pueblo de Nagaski**

-Tetsuryūsō: Kishin (Lanzas del dragón de hierro: Astillas del demonio)

- Solid Script: Sword-Entre ella y Gajeel combinaron filosos ataques sin embargo ambos estaban en la misma situación que sus compañeros, ósea, su magia se estaba agotando.

-Gajeel, no creo que pueda seguir con esto, de la nada puede que regrese a mi modo normal-El neko negro trataba de luchar lo que podía contra el reloj ya que una vez que se quedara sin energía su forma de batalla desaparecería.

-Resiste al menos Lily, lo derrotaremos de una u otra forma.

-Tenkū no ya (Flechas celestiales)-El peliazul lanza varias flechas de magia cuerpo celestial hacia el enemigo.

-Jellal, ¿Qué estará haciendo Wendy? ¿Para qué será Mavis la llamo?

-Ni idea Levy, pero sigamos lo que podamos _"Antes de que nuestra magia se agote rápidamente"_-Esto último fue el pensamiento más preocupante del Fernandez.

**En el templo **

-Tenryū no Kagitsume (Garra del dragón del cielo), Tenryū no Saiga (Colmillo del dragón del cielo)-Wendy combinaba ambos ataques contra Shargotte que seguía atacando con sus espadas de viento.

-Es inútil humana, tus amiguitas están acabadas ya que el ejército de espectros están detrás de sus cabezas-La albina trataba con locura hacer de que la peliazul sucumbiera en la desesperación por el bienestar de sus amigos.

-Ellas saldrán ilesa, preocúpate por lo que te pasara luego de esto… Tenryū no Hōkō (Rugido del dragón del cielo)

**En la planta alta del templo **

Las cosas no pintaba color rosa para Lucy y Mavis, ya que ambas tenían ambas manos agarradas la una con la otra, concentrando su magia para destruir la lacrima negra que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación y estaba entrelazada por columnas de hierro recubierto de bronce, como si fuese el cetro de un bastón.

"_**Esa lacrima fue infectada por un hechizo prohibido, uno de los más potentes que solo con magia de luz puede ser eliminada. Los 3 pueblos son tribus que adoraban a esa lacrima como un ente poderoso, como si fuese la luz guía de la gente. Sin embargo, al manipular la lacrima, afecto a la gente convirtiéndolo en esos espectros y también haciendo daño a la vida natural de esos lugares"**_

Tal parece que Mavis averiguo durante su pelea contra esas criaturas, con una de sus habilidades pudo ver en las memorias de una de esas cosas aquel templo y por ende, la lacrima como pieza fundamental tanto para la situación que sucede a estos pueblo como la posible solución con la misión. También averiguo que, con los intrusos (ósea los soldados del gobierno) los torturaban para luego usar dicha lacrima y sacar su fuerza vital hasta dejarlos en seco y tirarlos como si fuesen basura.

Pero tal y como se dijo que "Las cosas no pintaba color rosa para Lucy y Mavis" no era mentira, ambas reunían sus magias en una sola pero a la vez, los espectros atacaban sin piedad a las chicas. Al ver de cerca a una de ellas, se puede imaginar las heridas de cortes y moretones en brazos, piernas y rostro…también sus ropas estaban desgarrándose y sus cabellos estaban despeinados tanto así, que la coleta de Lucy se deshizo dejando parte del cabello suelto y una de las decoraciones en forma de ala de Mavis estaba en suelo magullado, a pesar del mal estado de ambas, el brillo dorado que las cubría no cesaba.

-¿Cuánto….más?-Pregunto con hilo de voz la de ojos chocolate.

-Ya…casi…aguanta un…poco-Adolorida, la voz de la oji verde seguía siendo firme y segura.

**Panorama general de los 3 pueblos**

Lo que ocurrió después, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar. Una luz muy brillante salió de la nada de lo que sería la unión central de los 3 lugares, para luego esa misma luz bañar a todo el lugar y por ultimo desaparecer como pequeñas pero resplandecientes motas.

Lo increíble de todo esto fue que los espectros desaparecieron pero a la vez, estando en el suelo estaban personas de toda edad y género (Ancianos, mujeres, jóvenes, nichos y hombres) inconscientes. En la parte superior del templo, había 10 personas entre ellos jóvenes y hombres inconscientes. Los magos no entendía nada de la situación, en cuanto de Mavis y Lucy, entre jadeos se alegraban que todo terminase bien; Wendy que estaba en la planta baja del templo recuperaba sus energías en el suelo luego de que en medio de su lucha aquella luz extraña hiciera desaparecer a Shargotte de la nada, se preguntaba una y otra vez que fue de ella.

**Pueblo de Chernobyl**

En medio de jadeos, Titania y Salamander estaban recostado en el suelo recuperándose en medio del lugar mientras que Happy dormía en el regazo del pelirosa y, claro está, con gente a su alrededor. Inconscientes obviamente.

-No sé qué hizo Luce, pero lo logro a decir verdad-suspiro con alegría el oji verde de fuego.

-Creo que Mavis tiene mucho que explicar de todo esto-Erza miraba a la gente que yacían acostadas para luego mirar a su compañero-Natsu ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estoy, tranquila-Mentía para sí mismo ya que agarraba con fuerza su brazo derecho y aguantaba el no hacer una mueca de dolor frente a su compañera.

**Pueblo de Tlantida**

-De seguro esa luz es obra de Mavis ¿Eh?-Zeref miraba al cielo con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba de alivio.

-Cielos, esas cosas sí que resistieron je-Estando en ropa interior, Gray miraba el cielo mientras estiraba sus adoloridos brazos.

-Es un alivio para Juvia que todo esto terminara-Sonreía de alivio la maga de agua mientras se acostaba para descansar.

**Pueblo de Nagaski**

-Gehee, esto sí que fue duro de roer-Cayo al suelo Gajeel y a su lado Lily y Levy se encontraban con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-_"Mavis, acaso junto con Wendy ¿Fueron las que provocaron esa extraña luz?"_-Se preguntaba Jellal mientras miraba a la gente que dormía en el suelo.

**En el templo**

-Wendy-Una neko entraba corriendo al lugar.

-Charle estas bien-Espero a que un amiga llegara a su lado para abrazarla.

-¿Qué paso aquí? Escuche unos ruidos extraños y la puerta parecía atascada

-Solo un enfrentamiento con el enemigo, nada grave-Wendy sonreía a la excede para que se tranquilizara

-¿Y las demás?

-En la parte superior de este templo-La peliazul miraba hacia arriba con ojos tranquilizadores que de repente se tornaron preocupantes-_"De seguro esa luz fue producto de Lucy-san y Mavis-san, pero lo que me preocupa es que….el olor de esa Shargotte era…parecida al de Charle ¿Por qué?"_

**En la planta alta del templo**

La lacrima ya no era oscura, ahora era a como era antes ósea, de color ámbar que brillaba de manera tenue. Ambas magas yacían recostadas en los pilares que sostenía dicho cristal.

-Todo termino, que alivio-Suspiro con alegría Lucy

-Lo que me preocupa…

-¿Qué sucede Mavis?

-Es que…esa lacrima…alguien debió usar un maleficio potente en esa lacrima, ¿Con que propósito harían tan maldad?-La miraba la oji verde era de preocupación y duda, miraba de reojo el cristal preguntándose luego de todo los acontecimientos de hoy

**En un bosque cercano a Magnolia**

La noche reinaba el cielo y el equipo de Shadown rising se reunían en medio del follaje silvestre.

-Tan cerca…y esos inútiles fallan…la rubiecita Vermillion es la maldita piedra en el zapato-Se expresó Haki frustrado mientras golpea una roca partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Nuvia piensa que Haki debe tranquilizarse….Draco se encargara de la pulguita de oro-Nuvia tomaba un refresco de ¿Algas? Mientras miraba con picardía a chico de mechas plateadas.

-Aun así esa tabla de planchar se metió en mi camino….tskk…algún día haré odiar el viento...lo pagara bien caro-Sonríe de manera psicópata Haki.

-Tranquilos que la hora cero se acerca en menos tiempo-Leyla seguía anotando impulsivamente. Cercano a un risco, el líder del equipo miraba la luna sin emoción alguna, en donde recuerdos del triste pasado atacaba su ser sin piedad alguna, en medio del silencio su voz fría susurra a la nada.

-Fairy tail…..pagaran por todo el sufrimiento que pasamos…yo Ustan, juro que la sangre de las hadas correrán bajo el silencio de las sombras.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, que opinan? Doy de paso decir que soy peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesima narrando peleas y todo ese ámbito <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y de paso digo que se sorprenderá el cap siguiente que los dejara boquiabiertos (literalmente) XD **

**Algun comentario hermoso para su servidora? vamos se ganara el autógrafo de E.N.D-sama!si comentan!.ok no XD**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**pd: SE LOS DIJE! NATSU ES E.N.D BITCHES! GRACIAS MASHIMA-SAMA! NYAJAJAJAJAJAJ *se ve a la autora tirando confites y fuegos artificiales* **


	5. Preludio del ascender de las sombra

**HIIIIIIII **

**Como están? se que dije, que como entre ya a la U el tiempo para publicar me es imposible, pero como estoy en carnavales (que? si en Colombia lo celebra) tengo al menos 4 dias de descanso, excpeto que mis profe que taaaaaaaaaanto nos quiere que nos dejo unos malditos trabajos...como los odio! T.T **

**En fin...como es hoy 14 de febrero (el amour para otros países ya que el mio se celebra en septiembre) mi regalo es este cap, que los dejara boquiabiertos por el final nyajajajaajajajaja**

**FT no me pertenece lamentablemente sino a Troll de Mashima, si fuese mio, impediría que Natsu se cortara el cabello (TE ODIO POR ESO MASHIMA! T-T)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy rise in the shadow<strong>

**Cap 5: Preludio del ascender de las sombras**

Tiempo después en el que se terminara la intensa batalla contra los espectros y de recuperar la lacrima del milenio (Así llaman al dicho cristal según los aldeanos de esos pueblos), la gente recupero la conciencia. Los magos se reunieron en el templo con Mavis, Lucy, Wendy y Charle y luego de comentar lo sucedido, en medio de gritos de alegría, las personas junto con los ancianos líderes de los 3 pueblos en agradecimiento de regresar a sus hogares a la normalidad al igual que la lacrima, lo recompensaron con una buena cantidad de Jewels (Y eso que los magos no podían aceptar) y una fiesta de 1 semana en lo que se reponían de sus heridas pero eso sí, gozaron tanto festín como fiesta y una que otra pelea entre los chicos y amenazas de Erza.

La siguiente semana después de las fiestas, los 11 miembros de Fairy Tail regresaron a Magnolia para avisar al maestro que la misión fue un éxito pero, Mavis hablo con el anciano acerca de lo ocurrido con la lacrima, ya que aún se preguntaba qué tipo de maleficio podrá causar ese tipo de cosas.

**2 meses después de la misión clase S **

Era prácticamente media noche, el gremio estaba cerrado y sus miembros estaban descansando en sus hogares luego de un día normal que vivían, pero, en medio del silencio dentro de las instalaciones de Fairy tail una persona estaba de pie esperando. ¿Pero a quién y por qué esperaba? La respuesta se encontraba en aquellas sombras que caminaban como fieras en busca de su presa.

-Bien, es hora que nos guié a ese lugar-La voz de una chica resonó por el lugar.

-Sí, mi ama-La voz femenina ausente al igual que sus ojos sin brillo comenzaron a caminar, guiando a esas sombras hacia el destinado lugar: En lo más profundo del gremio. Al llegar, lo que sería el líder esas sombras se adelantó hacia casi rozar con una gran puerta sellada.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos con el show?-Pregunto con alegría una de las sombras mientras veía a una de sus compañeras jalar sin piedad los cabellos de la joven que guió a ellos al recinto secreto. Lo que nadie se percato fue la sonrisa cargada de arrogancia y malicia formarse en el rostro del líder.

-Kage ga kare no beddo kara ue ni idō suruto (Cuando las sombras asciendan de su lecho)-Susurro con una voz que podría helar a cualquiera.

**3 días después **

La noche en Fairy tail era típica, gente bebiendo u comiendo, bromas, conversaciones y…un momento… ¿Y las peleas?

-Que aburrido es esto.

-Concuerdo con el intento de Jack Frost.

-¿Cómo me llamaste cerebro de aluminio?

-¿Se están peleando?

-N-o…no Erza-En una de las mesas, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna y Mavis estaba sentados, pero como siempre, los magos de hielo y DS de hierro discutían pero sin llegar a golpes por 2 cuestiones, una llamada Titania y el otro es porque…

-Es extraño que Natsu y Happy no estén aquí.

-Es verdad Lucy, mou…y lo peor es que Zeref los acompaño a la misión que su hermano tomo-La oji verde hace puchero como siempre, cuando ve que su amigo de cabellos negros no está en el gremio.

-Te gussssssta-La maga celestial dice la frase con que Happy la molesta con su amigo de cabellos rosas y se ríe a ver a la Vermillion sonrojarse.

-Ca….calla, además no soy la única que sufre la ausencia de cierta acosadora ¿Ne?-Miraba con picardía a cierto Fullbuster que se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

-Y...o...yo no extraño a Juvia.

-Yo no dije quién era la acosadora jajajajaja.

-Pe…pero si es metalero quien extraña a su enana-El pobre Gray para bajar su vergüenza dijo a la vez mirar con burla al DS de hierro en el que su rostro se tornaba de carmín por las palabras del mago.

-Yo no extraño a la enana.

-¿Entonces anoche no te pasaste hablar dormido diciendo: Enana ¿Por qué no dejaste acompañarte a la misión? Una y otra vez?-Lily quien tomaba un jugo de kiwi miraba a su dueño con burla, haciendo que todos se rieran del pobre chico.

De pronto el maestro junto con Jellal llama a los chicos y los llevan hasta los que sería la entrada del sótano. Cada uno pensaba que rayos sucedía.

-El maestro nos llama a nosotros ya que al parecer hay energía oscura debajo de este gremio.

-¿Tenemos sótano?-Pregunto incrédulo Gray.

-Makarov….dime que... ¿No estarás pensando en…

-Tengo que hacerlo…la energía oscura proviene de ese lugar-Interrumpió el maestro al ver la preocupación de Mavis.

-¿Qué hay en el sótano?-Pregunto la albina de cabellos cortos

-El mayor secreto de todo Fairy tail-El anciano comenzó a descender una escalera secreta y todo los jóvenes le siguieron sin decir nada, a medida que avanzaba, la luz se volvía tenue y eran iluminados por antorchas que daban un aspecto lúgubre pero misterioso.

-Maestro, ¿Hacia dónde nos llevan a nosotros?-Pregunto extrañada Erza al ver por donde guaba el anciano Dreyar.

-Este lugar ha sido mostrado solamente a todos los maestros de este gremio generación en generación, desde la 1era maestra y fundadora: Maviline Vermillion, aquí está guardado el secreto que solo los maestros de Fairy tail sabemos y nunca les revelamos a sus integrantes-(N/A: Modifique el nombre de la 1era maestra ya que bueno, será extraño que la fundadora sea también en esta historia la misma miembro, ¿Me entienden?)

-Mavis ¿Tu sabes cual secreto habla el maestro?-Lucy pregunto confundida.

-Si….es el secreto que mi familia ha tenido, como descendiente de la 1era maestra es mi deber ayudar a escoger a la nueva cabeza del gremio con sabiduría para luego mostrarle el secreto de las hadas….la puerta de la luz-La oji verde miraba hacia delante mientras su mirar y voz era serio.

-Conocido como el Lumen Historie-El maestro se detuvo y todos se sorprendieron al ver la gran puerta que tenía una especie de marcas en ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-Erza saco su espada al ver a 5 personas que estaba cercanos a la puerta, encapuchados y sentían emanar en los desconocidos la energía oscura.

-Ese no es tu problema para presentarnos, Titania-La voz ronca pero agria de uno de ellos resonó en el lugar, Wendy uso su aliento de dragón para crear una ráfaga de viento y luego de eso, las capas de los desconocidos se revelaron. Las identidades de los enigmáticos eran nada más y nada menos que…

-¿Natsu? ¿Happy?-La rubia celestial se sorprendió al ver a sus 2 amigos en el lugar.

-Enana, Juvia ¿No que estaban en una misión?-Pregunto incrédulo el DS de hierro al ver a sus 2 amigas junto con Salamander y su gato

-Zef-chan ¿Por qué no avisaste que habías llegado?-Mavis estaba alegre de ver de nuevo al pelinegro.

El silencio estaba en el lugar…ninguno se movía, el maestro y Jellal miraba a los 5 jóvenes con seriedad, sobretodo el peliazul.

-Dejen de actuar….digan la verdad a nosotros.

-Jellal…. ¿Por qué dices eso?-Scarlet miraba a su amigo sorprendido por la voz que uso en los chicos.

-¿De qué hablas Jellal?...ninguno está actuando…-Hablo Natsu normalmente con una de sus típicas sonrisas, pero para el Fernandez, con tan solo notar en los ojos jades del DS pudo entender que le estaba mintiendo. Le ataco mientras los demás se sorprendía… ¿Desde hace cuánto el del tatuaje atacaba a sus amigos? Antes de reclamar por sus acciones, el humo se disipo y se podía ver a una peliazul formar un escudo de agua.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Se preguntaba unos confundidos Gray y Lucy.

-Nuvia piensa que ya es hora Ustan-¿Cómo es que dijo Juvia?

-Si…es hora-La sonrisa cínica de Natsu los perturbo y una luz negra cubrió por el lugar, cegando a todas las hadas….no sabía que estaba pasando. Fueron escasos minutos en el que esa luz extra apareció para luego desaparecer, los miembro del gremio tenían sus ojos abiertos del shock ya que veía a esas 5 personas, sus ¿Amigos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Los humanos dan mucha risa, son muy ingenuos y eso los hacen caer en la perdición-Un chico de apariencia de 12 años, cabellos azules claros y ojos negros, vistiendo con un sweater con capucha azul cielo, pantalones negros y sandalias, en su pecho tenía portado una cadena de plata con un dije de un par de alas blancas. Miraba a los demás con burla.

-Tal y como predije, esos rostros son dignos de una obra de arte-Hablo con voz alegre mientras sostenía entre sus manos una libreta de cuero viejo, una chica de baja estatura, cabello azul un poco oscuro con mechones naranjas, amarrado en una coleta alta y vestía un revelador vestido blanco con detalles en negro y naranja, botines negros.

-Nuvia le repugna estar en este lugar-Otra chica de cabellos azul marino y largos, con mechones en azul cielo y verde, adornado en una bincha blanca y decorada con una estrella de mar, vistiendo con la parte superior de un bikini azul con detalles en blanco y lila, una falda blanca de bolados acompañados de leggins negros, botas blanca. Miraba todo el lugar con asco.

-Es hora de cumplir con esto, Ustan- Un chico se quitaba la capucha mientras comenta sin emoción alguna. Vistiendo con una camisa manga larga gris, chaqueta negra, pantalones holgados y zapatos, se apreciaba una cabellera negra con mechas entre gris y plata.

-Uno nunca sabe, si la oscuridad les engañaran haciendo tomar la forma del alguien muy cercano….y ustedes…cayeron-La cínica sonrisa adornaba el rostro de un pelirosa con mechones de cabellos rojo, vistiendo una playera roja con detalles de llamas en naranjas y rojos, pantalones negros al igual que su calzado y en su mirar se podía ver odio y un deseo negruzco y prohibido. Lo que tenían en común esas 5 personas eran sus ojos vacíos pero cargados de sentimientos negativos.

-N….no lo entiendo… ¿De qué va todo esto?-La voz shockeante de Lucy retumbo el lugar.

-Ustedes no son más que insectos rastreros jajajajaajajaaj, es hora de dar inicio a la fase 2-La voz ronca del pelirosa hizo llenar más dudas en las mentes de las hadas.

-Zef-chan…dime...que esto es una broma.

-Las hadas caerán con el silencio tormentoso de las penumbras-La voz cortante del pelinegro helo a la ojiverde.

-Me llaman Leyla, y puedo ver cuáles son sus mayores temores.

-Soy Haki y con mi viento mortal, los partiré en 2.

-Nuvia les hará ahogar sus penas en las negruzcas aguas del dolor.

-Yo Draco, los encerrare en las tortuosas sombras de la soledad.

-Y será un placer que yo, Ustan, calcinarlos con mis infernales llamas.

La mayoría estaba estupefacto, muchas dudas crecían en sus corazones… ¿Qué les paso a sus amigos? ¿Por qué había maldad en ellos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? La voz del líder de esos 5, con una voz cínica y burla susurro estas palabras que darían comienzo a la verdadera función:

-Bienvenidos Fairy tail….a su funeral.

**CONTINUARA! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**No esperaban eso eh? Osea seria lo obvio para Natsu y Zeref pero..que Juvia, Happy y Levy también? jajajaj XD**

**Ahora las cosas se pondrán peliagudas para las hadas ahora que sus amigos los traicionan..**

**Por cierto, aviso que tengo planeado hacer un nuevo fic (tranquilos que no publicare hasta tenerlos terminado) de FT pero adaptada al anime Puri Para (Pri Para para los Japoneses) que es un anime de idols, lleno de música, bailes, moda pero sobre todo divertido y lleno de dramas, momentos locos y etc...lleva apenas 32 caps (lamentablemente se terminara en marzo porque en abril llega su 2da temp pero solo lo adaptare la 1era) ojala vean el anime que me gusto y se sorprenderán quien personificara a Lala ewe y tranquilos que habrá romance el fic que llevara como nombre Fairy Para (lo se, nombre feo TuT) **

**Es todo, nos vemos en...quien sabe ñ.ñ**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
